1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to exercise glove organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise glove wherein the same provides a loop and strap member fixedly mounted overlying the palm surface of each glove of a glove pair in association with various exercise accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove exercise apparatus for application to varying sport conditions is known in the prior art. Heretofore for individuals engaged in weight training, a glove organization has heretofore not been provided to provide a strap pair for use in securement about various bars during a exercising event. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,389 to BLAKE wherein a golf glove includes a strap and buckle mounted to a palm surface of the glove to receive and position a golf club therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,405 to STERNBERG provides a baseball batting glove wherein a loop member is securable to overlie and secure a baseball bat during a batting event.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,173,971 to HUNTER provides a hand covering type glove formed with a single loop directed about a palm surface of the glove for use in carpentry procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,304 to COCO provides for a hand guard for use by gymnastic individuals wherein the guard is a flexible strap member to be wrapped to and overlie the palm surface of an individual gymnast.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,465 to STROUD provides a golf glove formed with a generally U-shaped hook element to mount and position a golf club in a predetermined orientation relative to a palm surface of the glove.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise glove wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in permitting individuals to fixedly grasp exercise bars, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.